Take it or leave it Or Take it AND leave it?
by Lakritzwolf
Summary: Written for the Fallout Kink Meme in LiveJournal: Butch has to study for the G.O.A.T. or he'll fail and be the garbage burner everyone always told him he'd be. The only person willing to tutor him? The scientifically, medically and generally brilliant LW.


**Written for the Fallout Kink Meme in LiveJournal**_  
><em>

_LW/Butch:_  
><em>Butch has to study for the G.O.A.T. or he'll fail and be the garbage burner everyone always told him he'd be. The only person willing to tutor him? The scientifically, medically and generally brilliant LW (any gender, any orientation). LW uses their position of power in kinky, cruel ways.<em>  
>So blame the Anon there who made me do this. Christ, what is going on in my head? I hacked this into my keyboard in ten minutes flat.<p>

* * *

><p>At first, Jenny was appalled. As soon as she started thinking however, she got confused. This was Butch. Butch fucking DeLoria. Asking her for help. Fucking Butch 'Tunnel-Snakes-Rule' DeLoria asking her, Jenny Harrison, for her help.<p>

Jenny was smart. Had always been too smart for his liking. That's why he had been picking on her. She couldn't even remember when it had started, maybe already in the Vault's nursery where he constantly had taken the toys she had been playing with or destroyed her paintings and plasticine figures.

Butch was an asshole. He was three kinds of an asshole, and oh, wasn't he ever so smart and tough with his ridiculous forelock and his leather jacket. And now... well. Now he wasn't so smart. He was standing in the doorway, looking at his feet, and Jenny could very well imagine what it had cost him to come and ask for her help. Because Jenny was smart. And the Butch-man wasn't. At least not smart enough. And suddenly, a day before the G.O.A.T., smart was in order. Smart was ruling the day. A greased forelock and a nifty jacket wouldn't save him from the fate everyone warned him about: Butch DeLoria, Garbage Burner.

But Jenny was not only smart, she was also sweet and kind. And forgiving. And if Butch hadn't thought that this venture would be a success, he wouldn't have come here. But this was the first time that Jenny had the upper hand. And fuck however sweet, gentle, kind and forgiving she was, this was going to be the revenge for the glue-incident. Her ears still burned in shame, thinking back to it.

"Butch..." She sighed and shook her head. "Been hanging around with the guys instead of preparing for this, the most important moment in your life?"  
>Butch cringed. "Yeah, I have, whatever. You gonna help me or not?"<br>"Look at me."  
>He looked up, but very reluctantly.<br>"Remember when you spread my chair with glue, and when I got up to give my homework to Mr Brotch the seat of my pants AND my undies stuck to the chair and tore off?"  
>He winced. "Yeah... Look, I'm sorry I've been such an ass..."<br>"No." Jenny realised that gentle and kind was all right _sometimes_, but this was sweet _now_. Butch paled. Jesus, Butch was afraid. Two more minutes and she would have Butch eating out of her hands. "Sorry isn't even beginning to make up for it, Tunnel-Snake."  
>He swallowed audibly. "But what..."<br>"You are going to do as I say."  
>"I am?" For a second, he tried to be tough Butch-man again, then remembered that his future was in her hands. His sneer turned into a grin that was all but pathetic. "All right, I am. Shoot."<br>"Come in."

He squeezed himself past her, then shoved his hands into his pockets, uncomfortably avoiding her eyes.  
>Now Jenny had to think of something. But what would possibly make up for sixteen years of needling, mocking and compromising, of showing her naked ass to a whole class of teenagers? A thought so evil hit her mind that she almost gasped, but if that wasn't a fine, sweet piece of revenge, then what was? Grinning, she disappeared into her father's bedroom.<br>Butch's eyes followed her with a mistrustful stare.  
>Jenny emerged moments later with her father's beard-trimmer. She flipped it on, and it buzzed. Butch went so white that for a second that Jenny thought he would pass out on her.<p>

"No." Butch took a step back. "Fuck, no man. You can't make me do... _that_!"  
>"I'm not making you do it, Butch-man. I do it myself. Sit down there and hold still."<br>"No." He took another step towards the door. "Fuck no. Knock the shit off, Jenny. You can't be serious. No way... I'm out of here."  
>Arms akimbo, Jenny watched his retreat with a disturbingly pleasant feeling of triumph. "So you'd rather be a garbage burner?"<br>He cringed.  
>"At least you'll be a smart looking garbage burner."<br>He stopped upon reaching the door.  
>"Bye Butch. See you tomorrow at the G.O.A.T. Hey, you know what? The garbage burners also take care of the crematory. Isn't that cool?"<br>Butch didn't turn around. "You're shitting me."  
>"And my dad the Vault Doc?" The clipper was still buzzing, it was the only sound for a very long while.<br>Finally, Butch turned around. He looked half dead. "Jenny... please, you can't be serious..."  
>"I am dead serious." Jesus Christ on a piece of toast, never had she thought revenge could feel so sweet. "Your choice, Butch. Keep that forelock and off into the garbage burning facilities. Did I mention they're at the lowest level in the Vault?" She smiled sweetly. "There were the radroaches come from."<p>

Butch fell into the chair at the table with what could only be described as a sob. "Jesus Christ... Jenny..."  
>Jenny stepped behind him and saw he was holding on to the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles went white. "Hold still", she whispered. "This won't hurt... at least not physically."<br>Positioning the clipper at the back of his neck she drew it slowly upward, very slowly. His hair was thick and soft, black and silky, and Jenny was almost sorry for him. But she picked up a handful from his shoulder and threw it into his lap, where he grabbed it with a stifled sob and ran his fingers through it.

Jenny took her own sweet time, savouring every single moment of his torment. She managed to drag it out to almost ten minutes until Butch was bald as an egg, only the faintest stubble remaining on his head.  
>"There you go, Tunnel Snake." She went into the bedroom to put the clipper away and fetched the vacuum cleaner on her way back. She dropped it into Butch's lap. "Now clean that mess up while I get my papers."<p>

Taking her time in assembling said papers, Jenny came back into the living area where Butch, after cleaning up his shorn hair, now sat at the table, face white and cheeks wet.  
>She sat down in the chair beside him and spread out her papers, opening a small folder. "Now look here, Butch-man", she began. "This isn't so hard once you get to the bottom of how the questioning system works. Let's start with law and moral..."<p> 


End file.
